Yaoi, Please
by Lazuline
Summary: Ch.4: Neji and Gaara have been harboring secret feelings for each other, but have no idea how to express them. So when the sophomores' class trip to a resort comes around, will the hot springs loosen them up enough to get together? oneshots
1. Breaking An Entry Part 1 Neji&Gaara

Rated M for SUPER YAOI!!! YAY!!!

Disclaimer: if I owned it….this would be a REALITY. Or as real as a tv show can get.

Pairing: Neji/Gaara with a bit of OCness

And there will be a SECOND PART to this. In fact, I think I'll make this a collection of one-shots. So if you have any requests, tell me; I might do 'em.

Neji quickly looked around to make sure no one was nearby before silently climbing through the window into the dark room. Holding his hands in front of him, he moved to the stairs and cocked his head to the side. He heard the faint sound of a shower running, and that sound got louder as he made his way to the second floor. He opened the door to Gaara's room and his eyes immediately landed on his target. Neji smirked. So the boy actually did take that thing off his back. He retrieved the sand gourd and proceeded to hide it downstairs. Checking his pocket to make sure he hadn't dropped anything, he smirked yet again. Everything was going according to plan. The redhead had no idea.

Once back in Gaara's bedroom, he glanced at the closed, bathroom door where he knew the redhead was showering. The thought of Gaara wet and naked made his face flush with heat. _Oh god, any moment now_…he thought anxiously.

The sound of water stopped and a minute later, Gaara stepped out drying his hair, another towel wrapped loosely around his slender waist.

"Hello Gaara."

The boy's head shot up in shock.

"Wha-_Neji_!?! W-what are you doing here?"

Neji smirked and backed Gaara against the wall. "I'm here for you."

The redhead looked confused and pissed. "What are you talking about? Hey! Stop it!" he yelped when Neji pinned his arms above his head.

"Why? You look cute like this."

He leaned forward and licked the boy's ear before dipping his tongue inside.

"Ahh…" Gaara couldn't help but moan at the action.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a tingling sensation shot down his spine. And the feeling of Neji's hot breath in his ear didn't help his situation.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do _this_?" he purred silkily, yanking down Gaara's towel. The other boy gasped and blushed furiously, but the gasp turned to a small moan when Neji cupped him.

"How hard it is to just watch you every single day when you're so perfectly fuckable?"

When he received no answer, he began sliding his hand up and down on the boy's organ, making it hard.

"Ah, s-s-stop that!" Gaara stuttered out.

Neji took Gaara's moment of surprise to capture his lips in a kiss and slip his tongue into his mouth. He stroked the boy's hardening penis painfully slow, causing him to buck forward into his hand. Remembering the trick he had learned, Neji began sending small waves of chakra from his fingertips through the boy's cock, causing him to groan and shudder in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" he whispered huskily.

"Ahh, yes!"

Gaara's eyes fluttered shut as Neji swiped his thumb over the sensitive head of his penis and he bit his lip to hold in a moan.

"Hnn…Ah, fuck…."

Neji suddenly removed his hand from Gaara's throbbing member, and the redhead's eyes opened hazily and confused. His lips were red and full and he was panting.

"Why did you stop?"

Obviously he was upset that Neji had stopped halfway through.

"Nothing. We're just moving," Neji said, pulling the hormone-induced teen to the bed.

He pushed him down onto it before the boy could protest. Quickly shedding his own clothes he climbed on top of Gaara and straddled his hips. Pinning the boy's arms above his head, albeit, meeting some resistance, he pressed their bodies together and started to kiss him again. Heat was practically radiating off the redhead's body. Neji starting grinding into his hips, which jerked back as Gaara yelped in surprise and bucked up. The feeling of Gaara's erection thrusting so fervently against his own made his groin tighten painfully. And while the redhead was distracted, he silently retrieved the handcuffs he'd put under the pillows.

Gaara's eyes flew open as the cool metal snapped around his wrists.

"What the-"

He tugged his arms and looked up, only to find his hands bound at the headboard. His head turned back to Neji, a panicked look in his eyes.

"What're you doing?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I'm not done yet," he said, pulling out another pair of cuffs that were shaped differently.

Before Gaara could protest, he took his thighs and pushed them up so he could secure the boy's feet at the headboard as well. Gaara blushed furiously as his legs were put over his head and he realized the position he was in.

"You perv! Untie me now!"

He wiggled around, trying to get free, but the cuffs were completely secured.

Neji sat back and licked his lips as he eyed the naked, exposed boy beneath him. He dragged his eyes down his smooth, pale torso, finally resting on the jutting cock. He grabbed it and smeared the precum that was leaking from the tip with his thumb and then began stroking up and down. The redhead all but howled in pleasure. Neji grinned; the position was probably making the boy more sensitive.

"I say we kick this up a notch," he said, reaching over into the pocket of his discarded jacket. He pulled out a circular object and held it up for Gaara to see. The gourd-carrier's eyes widened comically.

"A cock ring?!?! Y-you're kidding right?"

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it," Neji said with an evil grin.

He stroked the boy's hard-on a little more until it was completely stiff and a dark shade of pink, then he slipped the ring down around it. Gaara hissed as the tightness only made his member throb.

"Fuck, what're doing?"

"This."

Neji pressed the little button on the side, and the ring immediately began sending vibrations up and down Gaara's shaft. The redhead wailed in pleasure.

"Oh god!"Fuck! I c-c-can't - ahh…take this! Neji!"

Neji smirked. He loved how the redhead was so easily reduced to begging.

"I can tell you like it," he teased, fondling the teen's balls, which tightened at his touch.

Gaara could feel the heat pooling in his groin, growing hotter every second. But he couldn't cum. The vibrations would have pushed him over the edge by then if it weren't for the restraints. He was going to explode before Neji took the damn ring off.

Neji ignored the sand ninja's writhing and protests. He was to busy fixating on his rigid cock. The head was swollen and heart-shaped with precum drooling from the tip; the vein running along the underside of his member popping out and purple.

"God, you look like you're about to split in two," he moaned, caressing the straining penis. He felt the shaft pulse and thicken in his hand.

"Ugh, take it off of me! Fuck! I can't take it!" Gaara wailed, desperately trying to get his hands free of the cuffs.

Neji shook his head. "Ask nicer."

Gaara tried to growl, but it came out more like a needy mewl.

"Hnn, okay fine, please! Please! I'm going to explode!"

An image popped into Neji's head, and felt a nosebleed coming on.

"I'll take it off, but I want you to do something for me."

The boy looked up desperately. "What?"

Neji's heart thumped rapidly before he responded. He licked his lips. "I want you to suck yourself."

He knew he sounded perverted, but Gaara was so wound up, he could probably get him to do just about anything. And he was not going to pass up that opportunity.

The redhead blushed crimson. "WHAT?"

"You heard me," he said smirking playfully. "I want you to suck that pretty cock of yours until you cum. Or if you want, you can stay like this…"

He roughly stroked the boy's purple cock, causing Gaara to throw his head back and groan in frustration.

"Ah, fuck! Okay! Okay! I'll…I'll do it."

Neji stopped his torture and looked down at the redhead. Gaara sighed, broke eye contact, and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I can't reach it," he said, a red blush reaching his ears.

"Ah. I think I can fix that…"

"He pushed the backs of Gaara's thighs over his head even further until his erection was dangling over his mouth. Gaara groaned in relief as Neji pulled the cock ring off. He stared at himself for a few moments, wondering if he was really going to do it. Not with Neji watching; this was way to intimate. But he couldn't deny that part of him really wanted to. And when it came down to it, he was too horny to even care.

Neji took the boy's moment of indecisiveness to reach down to his own straining member and begin stroking himself. He groaned as Gaara's pink tongue finally poked out and tentatively licked at his tip. He finally latched onto the purple head and began to suck; moaning at the sensation, and then again when the moaning sent wonderful sparks of pleasure down his own cock. Neji's eyes followed his lips as he bobbed up and down again and again and _again_. Neji shuddered at the erotic sight. He could tell Gaara was close by the way his inner thighs spasmed his balls clenching and unclenching, and how his cock thickened as it went in and out of his wet cavern. The look on his face was of utter bliss, and a blush had bloomed beautifully under his glazed eyes. Neji realized he was going to cum from just watching at that point.

"G-Gaara, stop."

The redhead paused for a moment and watched him undecidedly. The throbbing heat that had pooled in his groin was so close! He finally, begrudgingly released his wet cock with a pop. He groaned as it bobbed painfully between his thighs. Neji swallowed thickly.

"Why?" Gaara managed to question.

"Because," Neji replied huskily, as he leaned his face to the tip of his erection. "I want a taste."

"You wouldn't-ahhh!!!"

Neji latched his mouth onto the swollen head and sucked leisurely, making Gaara cry out and arch his back in pleasure.

"Mmm…yessss. Oh fuck, that's so _good_."

Neji reached his hand up to Gaara's mouth and stuck out 3 fingers. Briefly releasing his cock he said, "Suck."

Gaara complied, twisting his supple tongue wetly around the digits. Neji's member twitched at the redhead's suggestiveness before pulling his fingers out and going back to finish what he started. He gave Gaara's penis a quick lick before starting to deep-throat the boy's swollen sex.

"Neji!"

The redhead threw his head back and tried to thrust wantonly into brunette's warm mouth, but was restrained by the cuffs. Neji swirled his tongue around the throbbing erection, probing at the slit when he came up, causing Gaara to let out a lustful groan every time his head bobbed. With his hands, Neji grabbed the redhead's ass and spread his cheeks to probe at his entrance with a wet finger. Gaara's eyes bulged.

"Neji! Neji, don't put that there-ugh!"

Not listening to the other male, Neji proceeded to push his slick finger into his entrance anyways. Oh god, it was so _tight_. He introduced Gaara to another finger once he was loosened up a little bit.

"Hey, stop it! That fucking hurts!" the boy yelped.

Neji ignored him and instead sucked harder on his cock. He scissored his finger in and out of the boy's passage until Gaara suddenly clenched around him and let out a cry of rapture. Bingo.

"Oh f-f-uck! _There_! Do it again!" he demanded.

Neji thrust his fingers back in, hitting Gaara's prostate dead on. He pressed his middle finger against it and rubbed hard, causing Gaara to writhe and moan helplessly.

Still sucking the redhead's rock-hard penis, he gently ran his teeth along the stiff member and that with the pressure on his g-spot was it. Gaara thrust up into the wet cavern and exploded; a stream of his hot cum shooting into Neji's mouth. He moaned in ecstasy as his cock convulsed and spurted. Neji swallowed all of the liquid, liking Gaara's salty-sweet taste, and once it was gone, he let the finally relieved redhead slip from his mouth.

He reached up to the headboard and unhooked the cuffs, letting Gaara's limbs fall limply on the bed. He was panting and looking tired, his face flushed with pink. Neji smirked. Little did he that the fun part was just starting.


	2. Breaking An Entry Part 2 Neji&Gaara

Rated M for SUPER YAOI!!! YAY!!! Homophobes leave now or be converted!!!

Disclaimer: if I owned it….this would be a REALITY. Or as real as a tv show can get.

Pairing: Neji/Gaara with a bit of OCness

I know this is kinda short, but I wanted to post something, because I hate it when authors I like take forever to post new chapters. This took so long. I've had a ton of chemistry homework, not to mention a bunch of other crap. The late post is partly to do with my personality. Why do today, what you can put off until next month, ne? Sorry, I'm a horrible procrastinator. It's in my blood, I can't help it. .

Gaara: BS

Me: shut up, or I'll have Neji tie you up again!

Gaara: you'd like that, wouldn't you?

Me:….yes?

Ok, read and review! Seriously, if you won't review because you like the story, do it for your safety. I can find out where you live, you know! Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, Gaara. Come here." 

Gaara looked down at the other boy, still breathing heavily. " kidding? I'm tired."

"I'm not," Neji said, burning with anticipation. "Besides, don't you want to finish?"

It was then that Gaara noticed the other male's still throbbing erection. He blinked. "Oh."

He pushed himself up and Neji laid back on the bed as Gaara crawled over him.

"That's it," the brunette coaxed.

He positioned himself at Gaara's puckered entrance, and the redhead blushed as he realized what they were doing. Neji smirked and tugged the boy's limp cock, making it harden quickly. Gaara moaned.

"You're easy to get up," he said, grinning.

"It's your fault," the redhead huffed.

His inner thighs trembled as Neji's calloused hand continued to pump him.

"Okay, lower yourself down…ahh, just like that."

Gaara bent his knees slightly and felt the other boy's dick prod his entrance. Neji groaned as the head of penis pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He refrained from bucking up into the intense heat as Gaara continued to lower himself down onto him. Gaara grimaced from the slight burning sensation, but continued.

"D-d-don't worry. The p-pain will only-ahh- last for a second," Neji stuttered.

He put one hand on the redhead's hips when he was fully sheathed and used to other to distract the other male from the pain. Gaara moaned as Neji stroked his erection, his expression softening with the pleasure. After a moment he swiveled his hips experimentally, sending a jolt up Neji's cock and making him yelp in surprise.

"Ahh! D-don't do that!" he protested. If Gaara kept teasing him, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

But his self control quickly slipped away when the redhead began moving up and down, caressing every inch of his length in an almost unbearable heat.

"Oh, Gaara…" he moaned.

Neji began meeting his thrusts eagerly, growing excited by the other male's sensual noises.

"Ahh, Neji…Neji…mmm…ahh…ahhh- Ah FUCK! Th-there!"

The redhead suddenly clenched around the other boy as something wonderful exploded inside of him. Neji smirked, and bucked his hips, hitting his prostate again. Gaara wailed in rapture and refrained from collapsing as his legs became shaky. But found it hard to keep moving when Neji reached between his legs and began to stroke his aching erection. Still tender from his last orgasm, with the double stimulation, Gaara knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Neji…Neji, I'm cum-ahh!"

He released his seed in one gush, covering both their chests in cum. Neji groaned as the boy tightened and clenched around him, unable to hold. He slammed into the boy one last time and came hard. His toes curled until they hurt and he shuddered in relief.

The redhead had collapsed on top of him in exhaustion. He shifted against Neji's body, accidentally causing his muscles to spasm around the other boy's cock. Without pulling out of him, Neji sat up and pushed Gaara down, pinning him to the bed.

"Ach! Again?" he choked out when Neji began thrusting in and out of him once more.

"No," he continued to protest. "I'm fucking tired. Go jerk off or someth-umf!"

He made an incoherent noise as Neji hit his prostate and started pumping him at the same time.

"Ah f-fuck."

Why did it have to feel so fucking _good_? The pleasure became nearly unbearable when Neji started rolling his hips. The brunette gently ran his fingernails up and down the other male's cock, the teasing sensation driving him up the wall. With a few more thrusts, Gaara ejaculated for a third time, quickly followed by Neji. He let the euphoria of another orgasm wash over him before pulling out of the redhead and collapsing next to him.

He buried his face in the crook of Gaara's neck. "That was amazing," he breathed.

"Yeah…but now I'm too tired to take a bath," Gaara mumbled, wiping cum off his chest. "And I had just taken a shower right before too."

"We can just take one in the morning," the brunette said, pulling away to lie next to him.

He reached down (no, not again you pervs!) and pulled the covers up over the bodies.

"Night, Neji," the redhead said (rhyming!), gently throwing his arm over the other boy's side.

"Goodnight, Gaara."

Neji closed his eyes, ready to drop off into a deep sleep. But he opened them again when the sand nin spoke.

"Oh, and next time, Neji…" said a smirking Gaara. "You don't have to tie me up."

* * *

Ok, so how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? REVIEW and tell me!!!

Sorry if I made Gaara seem too uke.

And if anything's spelled wrong, just give me a holler (literally). I hate it when fanfics have tons of misspellings. It takes away from the story.


	3. Who's On Top? Gaara&Lee

Lee&Gaara

Disclaimer: don't own it. Don't sue, you'll only get some tea bags, a 2-year-old iPod, and homework.

Warning: This is YAOI. That's right! Boy on boy, man smex. Homophobes and bears; ye be warned.

On with the smut!

* * *

"You want to what?" I asked.

Lee suddenly froze and blushed as if he hadn't realized what he had said. He broke eye contact.

"I-I want to be on top."

I raised an eyebrow and lifted my hips, grinding our erections together. He gasped and threw his head back and eagerly grinded against me.

"Really?" I purred. "I'm not sure you can when you writhe like that."

I could tell that he tried to growl in the back of his throat, but it came out as a lustful whine. He looked down at me through half-lidded eyes.

"Writhing, you say?"

He gave me an uncharacteristic smirk, and before I knew what was happening, he was kissing and licking down my body. He paused to suckle my nipples and then went down farther to probe my bellybutton with tongue. I shivered as my erection bumped into his chin and moaned when I felt the same pink organ rub sensually up and down on my cock. My eyes fluttered shut.

"So good…"

He sucked on the head and made me cry out in rapture as he swiped his tongue across the slit. Then slowly, he began to take in my weeping member inch by inch. It was absolute torture. I bucked my hips, trying to plunge deeper into his mouth. He gagged at first, but then relaxed his muscles and started to deep-throat me. I wailed shamelessly in pleasure. The heat was unbearable! And it was so wet and _tight_. I groaned when he began to hum around my cock.

"Lee…mmm…don't stop."

He nipped his teeth against the tip of my member and went down on me on last time before I shuddered and came hard, cum shooting out of my penis in pleasurable waves. I thrust gently into his mouth as he swallowed every spurt. I shuddered once again as he licked the tip a few times before letting me slip from his mouth. I moaned in satiation and slumped against the headboard. Fuck, he had _me_ writhing.

"Lee, that was amazing," I panted.

He didn't respond and I looked up at him. There was a burning look of absolute lust in his eyes that unnerved me a little. I noticed the slight tremor in his hands; the clenching, unclenching fingers. My eyes trailed down, landing on the huge erection he was sporting. It was leaking and nearly purple. I smirked.

"Turned on, are we?" I teased, still a bit breathless.

"Flip over," he ordered huskily.

That took me by surprise. Lee never made orders.

"What for?" I asked playfully.

He leaned over me and his cock brushed mine as he did so. I gasped. Fuck, he was _really_ hard. He pinned my arms on either side of my head and started kissing my neck.

"Because," he said throatily. "I'm going to fuck you."

I shuddered at his words. I never new he got like this. His dominance was turning me on again. I lifted my hips, evidentially brushing our cocks together. He growled against my neck and started to grind down hard. I moaned as my cock sprung back to life from the feeling of his throbbing, heated flesh grazing mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling our bodies tighter together. He went down past my neck and sensually licked a nipple, sucking and teasing it with his teeth. He blew gently over it, before moving to the other. By the time they were both pert, I was shivering with pleasure. He pulled away and I eagerly turned over, desperate to have that hard flesh pounding into me. I needed to know what he would feel like.

"Hurry up," I said impatiently, spreading my legs.

I heard him make some sort of gasping sound and gulp. I looked back to see him blushing and staring blatantly at my behind. I smirked. So much for being completely dominant. Even when he was horny enough to fuck me in public, Lee was still Lee.

"Is my schoolgirl blushing?" I purred.

Lee growled in the back of his throat; a sound I was really starting to like. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lotion, squirting some in his hand. I yelped a little in pain as a digit was pushed into me a moment later and wigged around. He added another and scissored them; a feeling that I found quite pleasurable. I bucked back on his fingers and something inside of me exploded.

"Ahh fuck!" I gasped.

Lee added a third finger and hit my spot again and again, making me tremble from the sensation.

"Now I know what this feels like," I moaned.

I huffed at the loss of pleasure as he pulled his fingers out. He lathered lotion onto his own erection before positioning himself behind me. Lee lifted my hips and pressed the tip of his cock against my entrance.

"Gaara," he said heavily. "Are you sure about this?"

Now it was my turn to growl. I did just that and thrust back hard, impaling myself on his dick. Lee gasped and bent over forward, resting his head between my shoulder blades.

"Gaara…"

I winced in pain, and shifted, trying to relieve the tension.

"Gaara you have to relax-uhh! Don't do that!" he panted.

I had wiggled my hips trying to loosen up, and had only succeeded in driving Lee crazy. The self-control he possessed to not be banging me senseless, must be incredible. I shifted again and moaned when the tip of his cock brushed by g-spot. _That_ was it. That's why everyone in the world was a horny bastard.

"M-move," I stuttered.

Lee pulled out and pushed back in slowly, groaning in pleasure.

"Faster…"

He picked up speed and eagerly began thrusting in and out, hitting my prostate harder every time.

"Ahh! Lee!"

I wailed and writhed in pleasure, lifting my hips to meet his thrusts. I yelped as Lee reached around and began tugging on my cock with sporadic strokes. The double stimulation was driving me insane.

"Gaara, you're so_tight_," he moaned.

I never thought I'd be getting my brains screwed out by Lee. But I wasn't complaining; he was _good_. He swiveled his hips, grinding my prostate harder.

"Mmm, oh Lee-ahh, it feels so good…" I groaned.

Heat pooled in my groin, straining for release.

"Lee, I'm c-cumming…"

He stroked me faster, his thrusts becoming desperate. He was more than ready to cum as well.

"Me too," he gasped.

All it took was one more hard thrust before I had my second orgasm. I let out a cry of pleasure and clenched my muscles around Lee, who shuddered and came a moment later. I sank against the bed and rolled over once Lee had pulled out with a slick 'pop'.

"We need to do it that way more often," Lee panted, looking at me.

"Yeah." I raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Wanna go again?"

Lee jaw dropped. "W-what? _Again_!?! Aren't you tired?"

"Come on, Lee. Where's your youth?"

He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"It's on vacation."

"Riiight. Fine. I'm kinda tired anyways," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Then I guess the horny sandman will get some sleep," he replied, closing his eyes.

"Yes he will. Because tomorrow, I'll have to carry your ass to the shower and then nail it once we get there."

A slight blush bloomed across Lee's face. "Pervert," he huffed. "But then we do it the other way around," he added.

"Alternating," I mused. "Sounds like fun."

Either way was fine with me now. As long as when we two were in the shower, _someone_ in there was getting screwed.

* * *

Yay! I'm proud of this chappie, unlike the last one. I have to admit I was a little disappointed with the latter. Anywho, review, and I'll post the other story I have sooner. Mwahaha! 


	4. The Camping Trip Gaara&Neji

Ok, I'm sorry I took so long to update this, but I've been swamped in art and chemistry homework. Gomen!

Recently I discovered something amazing…UKE NEJI! Yay! So if you like this, thank Corvin, because I read one of her stories that had that theme.

Also, someone commented that I should try to make better, actual plots for the "Yaoi, Please" one-shots, so if you like this longer chapter, thank XCynicalX. Although, the whole point of "Yaoi, Please" was for me to be a pervert and write smutty, plot-less fanfiction, but hey, you guys are the readers. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: IF I owned Naruto, it would be called Gaara.

Warning: words that would make my grandmother faint. And Boy Smex! Run homophobes! Run!

So you get a longer chapter for your wait.

Here you go, pervs! Enjoy!

* * *

It was the last few minutes of the last class, and the teacher, who had decided the kids had had enough for one day, started talking about their imminent sophomore camping trip instead. 

"Well, I hope you guys are excited about tomorrow," Iruka said, smiling.

The class cheered; anticipation of the trip finally setting in and reaching its max. Gaara leaned over towards Sasuke.

"Dude, I can't believe the school actually coughed up money for this. What made them so generous all of a sudden?"

The raven smirked. "Maybe the principal finally got laid."

The two of them snickered as the teacher continued on about how great the trip would be for all of them to bond together and make new friends.

"And so you'll get to do rope courses and activities out in the woods…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Oh boy," he whispered to the redhead, "The woods."

"…And unfortunately it's a bit too chilly to swim in the lake, but that's what the hot springs are for!"

Gaara leaned back leisurely in his chair. "I still can't believe the school is sending us to a hot springs resort," he breathed quietly.

"They're probably just trying to give us a break before they swamp us with college applications and the PSAT."

"Sasuke, why do you have to ruin a good thing?" he said, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward to rest his head on his desk.

"Hmm, my bad."

"Well, maybe you can finally spend some time with Naruto," Gaara said, grinning.

"Keep it down, will you," Sasuke hissed, a blush spreading across his face.

"Aww, is something wrong?" He teased.

"Mention it again, and I'll let it slip that you want to get with Ne-"

"Shut up," Gaara said quickly. "Alright? Have it your way."

"Aww, something wrong?"

Gaara combed his fingers through his hair and turned his face in towards his desk. "Hmf."

Neji's POV

I rested my chin in my hand, giving a sidelong, adoring gaze at the redhead. I couldn't hear what he and Sasuke were saying, but the boy was obviously embarrassed by it. I sighed as Gaara ran a hand through his hair. The red locks looked so soft and silky. I felt my eyes slide down Gaara's body, unconsciously drawn to the boy's skin tight jeans.

_Damn it,_ I thought. Those pants had to be outlawed in at least eight countries! I grumbled inwardly. How was I going to get the fickle redhead's attention before my infatuation drove me completely insane?

The bell rang, and all the teenagers grabbed their things, filing quickly out the door.

"Neji!"

I turned as Lee practically bounced up to me. I smiled at my friend. "What's up, Lee?"

"Are you excited about the trip tomorrow? Because I know I am!" he said loudly. "It will be a great opportunity to bond with our fellow youths! Well, I must go now. I have to start packing." He waved at me before turning to leave.

I smiled and waved back. "Me too. See you tomorrow."

My uncle dropped me off at school the next morning, and I got out of the car to find all the sophomores standing outside. Sleeping bags and backpacks were being loaded into the three luxury buses. I dropped my stuff in the pile and headed over to where Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Ino were hanging out. As I walked over to them, a flash of red and a loud, annoying voice caught my attention.

"So are you prepared to spend two whole hours on a bus with me, Gaara!?!?!" Naruto asked, tackling the redhead.

My chest clenched jealously as the blonde did that and proceeded to straddle him. Naruto grinned widely. "Because once you get on, there's no bailing out! Mwahaha!"

Sasuke stood by, watching the two in a bored manner. He rolled his eyes. "Get off him, dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme! Gaara doesn't mind! Right Gaara?"

"Get off me, dobe," Gaara said, smirking.

The blonde pouted and jumped off of him. Sasuke helped the redhead up.

"C'mon, they're gonna start boarding soon; let's get good seats," the raven said.

I watched as they walked over to the last bus. Damn. That one was for people with last names that started with Q through Z. My heart sank. I couldn't even sit on the same bus as him.

"Hey, Neji!"

I turned around to see Tenten running over. She smiled at me.

"What are doing, silly? Let's go."

She took my arm and led me over to our bus.

Maybe I could find time to talk to the redhead once we got the camp.

By the time they reached the camp grounds, everyone was hungry or had to pee. Most had to do both. The actual bus ride wasn't so bad, besides Lee's refusal to shut-the-hell-up.

The resort was amazing. The building was like a spa or almost like a 4-star hotel. This was going to be pretty smooth camping. Was it really camping when everything was indoors? Not that I was complaining. Cabins were not my thing. Once everyone found they bags, teachers began pairing us up in rooms. I crossed my fingers for what I knew wouldn't happen.

"Gaara! I hope we get paired together," Naruto said, throwing his arms around his friend's neck.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto," Sasuke said jokingly.

"Aww, I'm sorry, teme. But you can still come visit us!"

"I'll pass; you yak too much."

"No I don't," the blonde said defensively.

Gaara sighed. "Naruto, you could talk an Ent to death."

Sasuke snorted, holding in a laugh. "If I were an Ent, I'd just step on him."

The two burst out into laughter, while Naruto folded his arms across his chest and sulked.

"You guys treat me like a piece of crap."

Sasuke smiled and wrapped him in an uncharacteristic hug. "But you're _our_ piece of crap."

"I rest my case!"

Sasuke released him, letting the blonde fall to the ground. He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Dobe."

"In room 207, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto," one of the teachers called.

Both of their jaws dropped. "Are you kidding me?" Naruto exclaimed. He turned to Gaara. "Hey buddy, you wanna switch rooms?" he whispered.

Gaara smiled at his friend. "Nope."

"You heard the man," Sasuke said. "C'mon Ent-slayer."

I watched the two head off to the building before glancing at Gaara. There were only so many people left; most were paired up and had dispersed. My heart beat faster; maybe I would end up with him after all.

"In room 316, Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku Gaara."

My heart skipped a beat and I looked over at the redhead. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked before heading over the building. What was that about? I grabbed my things and caught up to him. I don't think my heart ever beat so fast.

"So how was your ride over?" he asked as we walked down the hall to our room.

"Huh? It was fine, except for the fact that Lee talked nonstop the entire trip."

"Hn." The redhead chuckled. "I had the same problem with Naruto."

I felt a pang in my chest. Why did he have to mention Naruto now? Me and my jealously again.

"So…you and Naruto seem pretty close," I stated hesitantly.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were kids."

"But are you…together? Because you two seem really close."

I ignored the nervous, suspicious poundings of my heart, but looked behind me when I realized Gaara had stopped walking. He mouth was hanging open.

"Me and NARUTO?!?!"

I flinched. I guess I was wrong.

"Are you out of your _mind_? Ugh, gross. Come on. Naruto's a good friend, but I wouldn't-I mean-I have better taste than _that_!"

My heart settled, satisfied.

"I like someone else."

And then it plummeted into my gut.

II blinked. _What was I supposed to say to that?_

"Oh…my bad."

I really wanted to ask 'who?', but I couldn't muster up the courage. Gaara looked at me for another moment before continuing down the hallway. I felt terrible. He thinks I tried to insult him and he already likes someone else. So far, this trip is starting to suck.

Once everyone was unpacked and fed, we started rope courses. And just my luck; Gaara was in a different group. But for once, I was almost happy about not being with him. I could stew in my own misery without him there to make me feel more lovesick. After hours of running around outside, rock climbing, and playing group games out in the woods, everyone went back to the resort to eat dinner. After dinner, I grabbed my stuff from my room and headed down to the springs. Mostly everyone had gone outside to make smores or were in the game room, so I could bathe in peace. I dropped my towel, washcloth, and bottle of shampoo by the spring and lowered myself into the soothing, scalding hot water. I sighed and leaned my head back. I needed this.

"Do you mind if I join you?" someone asked as they slid into the spring.

I lifted my head to see Gaara suddenly sitting a few yards away from me. My eyes drifted to the towel that was lying on the ledge beside him. My heart practically leapt into my throat.

"Nope. It's fine."

I swallowed. I was naked in a hot spring with Gaara. I crossed my legs, feeling exposed. It was a little unnerving how he hadn't taken his eyes off of me yet. My heart fluttered at the attention, but I didn't let my imagination carry me away. It couldn't be because he liked me. Someone else already had the honor. Then what was it?

"So," the redhead started. "How was your day?"

"Eh, it was fine." I gave a small smile. "I'm just exhausted now from all those stupid rope courses."

"I thought some of them were okay."

My insides clenched. _Neji, you baka! He actually enjoyed the rope courses and you called the stupid! Fix it! Say something smart!_

"Well yeah… some of them were," I started slowly. "I'd rather do them than stay at school. I'm glad they finally gave us a break."

"Me too."

My heart rate picked up for a few seconds. He agreed with me. I leaned my head back and sighed. "But jeeze, I'm tired."

"Then let me wash your hair."

I lifted my head in surprise, practically gaping at him. "What?"

He blinked and pointed to the bottle of shampoo that was sitting on the edge of the hot spring. "You were going to wash your hair right?"

I briefly bit my lip. "…yeah."

"And you just said you're tired, so let me do it."

His face was so unreadable, I couldn't tell if he was joking, serious, or hitting on me. Regardless of which one it really was, I struggled to keep the heated blush from rising to my face. It didn't help that I was pale, either. The thought of Gaara touching me made my head spin; as if I would pass up this chance.

"Um, sure."

But apparently my answer didn't matter to him, because he was moving towards me before I had finished speaking. Once he was closer, I could see the small muscles rippling beneath his toned chest and I quickly realized that I was staring. I turned around, the blush finally blooming in my cheeks.

I heard him pop the shampoo bottle cap open and squirt some into his hands before I felt his slender fingers begin to lather it into my hair. I sighed and tilted my head back slightly as the long fingers messaged my scalp. He occasionally tugged my hair, forcing me to suppress shudders as tingly feeling shot down my spine. Goosebumps rose on the back of my neck. I bit my lip. This felt way better than they should have. I recognized the warm, tightening feeling between me legs as a sign that the redhead's ministrations felt too good. I held back a whimper of disappointment as his fingers left my head, but stiffened as a washcloth ran over my back.

"Relax," he cooed.

And I did. Gaara could seem cold at times, but when he talked like that, I could melt. I sighed. The washcloth felt so good. I felt my face heat as his hand dripped lower a couple times. He finally grazed my ass and I bit back a moan. I didn't want to freak him out. Then the washcloth traveled up my back again and stopped to scrub my shoulders. My breath hitched as to my surprise, Gaara started washing my chest. Shivers rippled down my spine as he brushed over my nipples. The sensitive nubs perked up as he massaged the rough washcloth over them. I could practically swear that he tugged on one, but I couldn't be sure. A full blush bloomed in my face when I realized I was completely hard. How mad would he be if he found out? My stomach trembled as his hand began scrubbing it gently in circular motions. I gulped nervously.

"Are you alright, Neji?" he asked softly.

I shivered at the husky sound in his voice.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

The washcloth continued to go in a circular motion on my belly, before it suddenly dipped down lower and brushed my hard manhood.

I moaned loudly and immediately my hands flew to cover my mouth. Fuck! What did I just do? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I couldn't play it off now! He had already felt it! My heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour as my mind struggled to come up with an excuse. But my heart nearly stopped when I heart Gaara chuckle. He leaned against my back, his hot breath tickling my ear.

"You seem more than alright to me, Neji," he whispered.

I gasped as he took my erection into the washcloth and began stroking it roughly. It felt so good! I leaned my head back, resting it on his shoulder.

"Gaara mmm what are you do-ahh!"

I gasped as a wet, hot tongue was suddenly thrust into my mouth. He nipped my top lip and starting quickly sliding his tongue in and out of my mouth as if stimulating sex which turned me on even more. He groaned when I timidly prodded back; a sound that went straight to my cock. At some point he had dropped the washcloth, so it was just his smooth hand that was pumping me. He swiped his thumb over the slit of my shaft, before running the nail up and down the sensitive vein on the underside. He dragged it over the vein a little hard by accident. I panted and bucked into his hand as a sharp spike of pleasure and pain shot down my dick.

"Again…" I moaned.

I could feel Gaara smirking against my lips. "I didn't know you liked it rough, Neji," he purred, repeating the action.

I blushed and bit my lip, which he proceeded to pull into his own mouth and suck on heatedly.

I could vaguely feel him grinding against my ass and so I grinded back, causing him to jerk his hips and moan lustfully.

"Neji…"

The hand that wasn't jerking me off, ran up my chest to tug teasingly on my sore nipples. The calloused fingers that ran over them sent shivers through me. A warm feeling had started to pool in my groin.

"Neji, turn around," Gaara suddenly said huskily, giving me one last squeeze.

I turned around, my erection bobbing with need as I did so. He pulled me into his lap, and I moaned, arching as our hips brushed. He growled and bucked up against me, effectively rubbing our erections together. The thought of his hard cock grinding against mine made me so hot, I could barely stand it.

"Mnnn, Gaara…"

His hands ran up the back of my thighs to squeeze and part my ass cheeks, running one finger teasingly between them. I gasped and tried to clench my legs around him. I never knew I was so sensitive back there.

"M-more…" I managed to whisper.

I groaned in pleasure as the digit prodded at my entrance, before pushing into me. He fingered it in and out slowly, which drove me crazy.

"Don't tease me," I hissed.

I blushed when Gaara chuckled. "Look how horny you are," he said smirking.

I was about to retort but then he suddenly quickened the pace of his finger.

"Ahhh…."

I moaned and arched my back again. He added a second digit, stretching me further. I grinded against him faster; losing myself in the sensations. His fingers slid back into my entrance and suddenly hit something that nearly made me scream. My cock jumped and I blinked blurrily.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Prostate."

"Hit it again!" I ordered.

And he did. I threw my head back and wailed in ecstasy, trying to push back harder on the two digits. I wanted, no, needed more. I lost the feeling in my legs as he continued to stimulate my sweet spot. I shivered. Damn, his fingers were so _long_.

"Mmm Gaara, it feels so-ahhh so good!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and the feeling of his hot breath in my ear turned me on even more. I made incoherent noises as he scissored his fingers and added a third.

"Gaara, I need…" I bit my lip.

"You need what?" he crooned sexily.

I trembled in pleasure.

"I…I need you to fuck me_now_."

The redhead obviously found that hot and shuddered. "Neji, you're such a pervert."  
I blushed. "I am not," I said indignantly. "You want this just as much as I do."

To prove my point, I dragged my ass over his throbbing cock, making his breath hitch.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, bucking his hips up.

It was my turn to smirk. "See?"

He growled and pulled my closer, positioning me over the tip of his erection.

"Alright, are you ready," he breathed.

I nodded and started to lower myself down. I winced as the head of his penis pushed into me. Fuck, it hurt. The redhead must have noticed my discomfort.

"J-just relax, Neji," Gaara stuttered.

I moaned as fingers wrapped loosely around my cock and jerked upward on it. The pleasure distracted me from the burning pain in my ass as I continued to lower myself down. I looked at the redhead. He was quivering with want, but thankfully he was restraining himself too. His eyelids were drooping and his lips were parted, his breath coming out in pants. I let out a heavy sigh when he was finally buried to the hilt and I shifted uncomfortably. He was really big. Once the pain started to fade, I swiveled my hips experimentally. Gaara gritted his teeth and tensed.

"Don't do that," he bit out.

I smiled playfully. "Do what?"

I swiveled my hips again, but that time I clenched around him as well. Gaara let out an enraptured noise and bucked up. I yelped as he found my prostate again and began hammering into me roughly.

Oh fuck, I loved it; every thrust, how he rolled his hips, the feeling of him stretching me. I loved _everything_.

I pulled myself closer to him so we could rock together more efficiently. I buried my face in his neck inhaling his sweet scent. I groaned. He smelled like vanilla. My erection was rubbing against his smooth stomach, and I pushed against him, trying to get more of the delicious friction.

"Mmm…ohhh Gaara…"

I moaned incoherently as he went in on a different angle and started hitting my prostate harder. He was squeezing my ass again; pushing the two cheeks tighter around his cock.

"Neji!" the redhead gasped as I clenched around him a second time.

I shuddered. He liked it. That hot feeling like I was going to pee pooled in my lower belly again, and I felt the extreme urge to jack-off. I curled my fingers around my hard-on and began jerking on it sporadically. I bit my lip and my eyes fluttered shut, as I completely lost myself in the pleasure.

The redhead suddenly growled and smacked my hand away. I was about to protest but then he grabbed my weeping erection and started stroking it; teasing the foreskin and swiping his thumb over the dripping slit. I groaned when his hand slid down and began rubbing my tight balls. He started thrusting faster.

"Mmnn, Neji, I think I'm gonna-"

I shivered.

"-Me too," I breathed.

Our pants and moans filled the air as we neared our climaxes.

"G-Gaara!"

I was the first to cum. I felt my body jerk and spasm as I spilled my seed over our slick chests. Gaara thrust a few more times before ejaculating inside of me a moment later. He wrapped his arms around my body as he came.

"_Neji_," he moaned.

My chest tightened. I didn't know anyone could make me name sound so sexy.

I slumped against him and lifted my hips so he could pull out. He hugged me to his body.

"Now I'm really exhausted," I said tiredly.

Gaara gave a small laugh and began gently kissing my face and forehead. We stayed like that for a moment, catching our breath.

"We made a mess," I muttered abashedly after a few minutes.

"Hmm. I feel bad for the next person to come in here."

I could hear the amusement in the redhead's voice.

A loud gasp broke the silence and our head snapped towards the doorway. Naruto was standing there in a towel, eyes wide, jaw dropped. "Y-you guys…OH MY GOD!!! SASUKE!!! GAARA AND NEJI ARE DOING IT IN THE HOT SPRINGS!!!"

The blonde turned and fled the other way. I blushed.

Gaara chuckled. "And you thought I like Naruto. C'mon. Let's go before someone else decides to come in."

* * *

Okay, there you go for now. Sorry if I seemed a little mean towards Neji. Tell me what you think! Review, and I'll write another chappie ASAP! 

Oh, and this whole series is kind of a 'story idea basin', so if you think I should continue anyone of the oneshots as full fanfics, let me know


	5. Author's Note Please Read

Author's Note (I'm sorry! I hate it when this happens too!)

Ok, I'm sorry guys, but I don't think I'm going to continue this series. Instead, I'll just post the one-shots as separate stories, because I plan on mixing up the characters more, and if I want to actually flesh them out into full fanfics, it'll be easier when they're not all stuck together like they are now. If people strongly reject this idea, let me know, and I might reconsider. Although I'm not that great of a writer, so I doubt that'll happen. :p

Oh, and I'm working on a story right now where Gaara damages Neji's car and ends up being his French maid to pay him back, but someone else just started a story where Neji is Gaara's maid, so I'd feel like an asshole if I posted mine so soon.


End file.
